


All Was Golden in the Sky

by IrrationallyExcited



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationallyExcited/pseuds/IrrationallyExcited
Summary: Cisco is Good-Vibes-Only, a popular punk rock musician.Barry is The-Flash, a shy, pastel photography blog.'We'll be able to conquer the universe together.'Written for FlashVibe Secret Santa 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenezuelanWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Marian! I really hope you enjoy this, it took me so long! Agh, omg I'm SO sorry it's late, I tried so hard to get it done as soon as I could, but I didn't want it to be awful!
> 
> Username Meanings:
> 
> ArcticOcelot: Caitlin Snow  
> Screaming-Dinah: Laurel Lance  
> Queen-Intolerant: Thea Queen  
> Diggly-Bear: John Diggle  
> DustySmoak: Felicity Smoak  
> Chewy-Lemon: Leonard Snart  
> Super-Tiny: Kara Danvers

 

**_ June 2014: _ **

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Um hi! This is really terrifying, but I’ve been obsessed with your blog for a while and I thought I’d say hello! I’m really shy so I’m gonna stay anon for now, I hope you don’t mind. I just think you’re really cool and I’d love to talk to you if that’s okay with you... I'm gonna go now ahh._

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_Woah Hi! This is so exciting, I actually don’t get a lot of messages, most people only care about my music lol. Thanks for sending me that lovely message, and OF COURSE it’s cool for you to stay anon, but don’t be shy! It’s all love here; I’m not exactly intimidating what?!?_

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_How can people only care about your music?! Sure, it’s amazing, but your other posts are so funny and adorable! ((OMG I can’t believe I just called you adorable this is so embarrassing I'm never coming on the internet again Aghh))_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_AW! You think I’m adorable? You’re so cute!! (In a nice way of course) and you can’t abandon the internet forever, this feels like the beginning of something amazing, my friend._

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Wow you just called me your friend… I'm really not that great trust me, I didn’t even think you’d bother replying tbh…_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_Trust me; soon enough we’ll be able to conquer the universe together…_

 

** ^-^ **

Barry shuts the lid of his laptop slowly, a small grin on his lips against all efforts to hide it. Even from the other side of the room, Iris picks up on his mood, and shoves all of her schoolbooks to the side. With a wicked grin and an animal-like glint in her eye, she pats the mattress for him to sit.

Sighing in defeat, he tiptoes across the room and slumps onto his foster-sister’s bed, “Who was that? You’ve never looked so smitten, Barry.” She accuses him, smirking devilishly.

“I’d tell you, but where’s the fun in that? Guess.”

After just moments of _very obviously_ considering her options, she gasps in excitement; “It wasn’t that punk rock guy was it? Vibe something? What did he post- wait… did you actually _message_ him?” She babbled, barely pausing to breathe- let alone give Barry time to answer her string of questions.

“Barry! Answer me goddammit!” She thumps him on the chest with a pillow.

“Chill Iris, _maybe_ I sent him an anonymous message.” Iris squeals, and Barry waits for her to start breathing again- only slightly concerned that she could pass out.

“Did he reply? Oh my god what did he say? What the hell did _you_ say? I thought you told me you were too shy and awkward to think of anything to talk to him about!” She accused, her voice gradually rising in excitement and curiosity.

“Yes he replied, and I _am_ horrifically awkward, that’s why I went on anon. I didn’t want to completely embarrass myself in front of him.” He explained, and Iris snorted.

“You wimp.” She teased, rolling her eyes.

“You sound like a pig. That’s not very ladylike.” He easily retaliated, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

“Shut up.”

“Grow up.”

“Buzz off.”

“Make me.”

She pushed him on the floor,

“That’s better.” She snarls.

** ^-^ **

**_ July 2014 _ **

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Hi again, it’s the awkward anon that you talked to a month ago… I’m sorry it took me a while to message you again, I just didn’t really know what to say… I told you I was awkward! I just saw your cover of ‘Kiss you inside out’ by Hedley, and I just had to tell you, it is AMAZing! Omfg, your voice is incredible, and the acoustic guitar makes it sound so beautiful. I'm a bit of a fanboy, sorry._

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_Woah, tahnkyouuu! That’s so sweet of you, I never get feedback like that for my music, so that was really nice. I was actually v nervous about posting that one, because it’s so different to my usual style, but I just love the song and HAD to sing my own version of it. And fan boy huh? Good to know…don’t apologise either, I’ll never object to reading such nice things about my singing- god knows my ego could use a bit of a boost at the moment. I'm not feeling so great :/_

** ^-^ **

The next day, Barry was understandably surprised when he saw the reply from Vibe on his dashboard, and he was practically gobsmacked when he saw the amount of notes on it. Quite a few people had reblogged it, and at least five had commented, from what Barry could see scrolling through the notes.

**ArcticOcelot:** _Aww omg, this anon is so cute! But Vibe has point, literally NO ONE cares about his other stuff, it sucks. You’re a really funny guy!_

**Screaming-Dinah:** _Oh no! I thought someone so talented would have a HUGE ego!_

**Queen-Intolerant:** _Is something wrong?_

**Chewy-Lemon:** _Agree with anon. Hope everything’s okay Vibe…_

**Diggly-Bear:** _I wonder who the anon is. Why does your ego need a boost? What happened._

The first thing he thought was; ‘people didn’t care this much about who he talked to a month ago,’ and then he realised something. Of course he noticed everyone’s concern for him, he was quite worried too, and after a quick scroll though his account, Barry confirmed his suspicions. Something was definitely wrong, usually he posts selfies, silly videos and stories about his life every other day, but there’s been _nothing_ like that since last Monday.

Reading through the different comments again- like a creepy stalker- he found something else to wonder about; ‘Since when did people call him Vibe?’ And then he realised that he didn’t even know this guy’s real name.

_I don’t even know this guy’s name and I’m hopelessly infatuated with him… That’s pathetic._

Deciding not to dwell on the fact that his entire life was pointless and he was a pathetic, hopeless idiot, he hastily opened up the musician’s ask box and typed in another message. It took him almost ten minutes, after proofreading it twice and triple-checking it was _definitely_ on anonymous. And then after a further ten minutes agonising about every tiny detail- terrified of scaring _Vibe_ off- he clicked submit…

** ^-^ **

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Well everything I said about your singing was true, I promise. And I’ll always be willing to inflate your ego… ohmygod let’s forget how awkward and dirty that sounds… is everything okay? You haven’t posted anything personal in a week now, just music. Not that I’m complaining, just concerned!_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_Firstly; you’re adorable, but if you wanna inflate my ego you could at least buy me dinner first xD And you’re right, I have been avoiding the personal stuff for a little while, I’m sorry if I made you worried. Unfortunately my brother Dante died last week, we weren’t close but it was still difficult. I had to travel back home to be with my family, so it didn’t seem appropriate to post anything personal. I'm back home now though, so I can start making more music!_

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. I hope you and your family are okay. What kind of music are you working on right now? What’s your favourite cover you’ve ever posted? I’m curious!_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_Aw you’re adorable! At the moment I'm working on some more rock stuff, but I’m hoping to try some acoustic stuff again when I get my new guitar, and my favourite cover? I guess it would have to be…_

** ^-^ **

**_ December 2014: _ **

In all honesty, Barry wants to break something… preferably not the 500 dollar camera in his hands but- he’s getting pretty desperate. He’d been trying to get a half-decent shot of the West family Christmas tree for an hour now, but each time he figures out one thing something else messes up.

He’d been given the camera for Christmas from Iris and Joe, and all of the childish excitement and eagerness is long gone. It took him ten minutes to figure out how to get the focus to work, and then the lighting kept getting screwed up. He had no idea how to alter the exposure and the damn lights on the tree itself kept turning off.

Just as he finished altering all of the settings he could find, Iris walked in, holding two mugs of eggnog and a teasing smirk on her lips.

“You know Barry, there _is_ an instruction manual in the box-“ before she could even finish the sentence he cut her off, grumbling quietly;

“Manuals are for the weak. I refuse to give up- I _will_ figure this out.”

Iris just sighed, placing the drinks on the coffee table and sitting on the couch. “You’ve been trying to figure it out since dinner, aren’t you bored yet?”

Shaking his head silently, he turns back to the tree and glares at the camera again- pointedly nudging the half-empty box away from him.

** ^-^ **

**The-Flash:** _Happy Holidays!! Guess who got a new camera for Christmas! Expect some slightly better quality bad photos in the new year… here’s a few festive shots I took today- featuring The Christmas tree, Dangerously alcoholic Eggnog, and my sister Iris. (It totally didn’t take me almost two hours to figure out how to use the camera, I swear!)_

_** ^-^ **_

**Good-Vibes-Only:** _Hi guys! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah etc… My parents bought me a lil’ ukulele, so I decided to channel my inner Tyler Joseph and do a quick cover of ‘Yule Shoot Your Eye Out’ by Fall Out Boy; my all-time favourite Christmas song! Hope you like!!_

_** ^-^ **_

**_ February 2015: _ **

“Iris! Oh my God, IRIS!” Barry yells from his room, staring frozen at his laptop screen in shock.

Thundering down the hall, she barrels through the door and lands haphazardly on the mattress next to her brother, looking half terrified and half excited. “What happened?”

“I reached 3,000 followers on Tumblr!” He exclaimed, barely believing the words as they fell from his mouth.

“What!? How? You just barely hit 2,000 a month ago.” She was right, Barry had no idea how his follower count could have jumped so suddenly, he had been watching his stats rise slowly ever since January, and there was no way he was close to 3,000 followers yesterday.

Suddenly cold dread flooded his stomach, and he hastily opened a new tab and typed in Vibe’s url. Scrolling blindly through his page, he quickly found the last messages they’d traded. The thought of sending a message without anon made him feel a little bit ill, but he should have found out a lot sooner. He would’ve been drowning in notifications- right? Anyway, it didn’t matter, the last message he sent was very clearly anonymous, so that obviously wasn’t the reason.

Out of nowhere, Iris gasped and grabbed the laptop from Barry’s hands, scrolling to the top of the page hastily and squealing.

“Look, Barry- LOOK! He reblogged your post!” Barry squinted at his sister like she was insane- why would someone as popular as Good-Vibes-Only ever notice a tiny photography blog? Last time he checked, Vibe had over 10,000 followers, and Barry only had just over 2,000- _3,000 now-_ he reminds himself. Yeah they’ve technically been messaging each other for months now, but Vibe has no idea who he is.

Barry snatches the computer back off Iris, certain that she was just making stuff up- but no. It was right there on the screen;

**_Reblogged from The-Flash_ **

** The-Flash:  ** _The snow is finally melting, but look at how pretty this half-frozen lake is. (Photos taken from Central City Central Park.)_

**Good-Vibes-Only:** _Hey, I live near here! Do you think it’s too late to go skating now? XD_

Barry can hardly breathe as he stares at the screen, “I think I might throw up.”

“Ew! Barry! This is awesome though, he likes your photography- wait, how did he even see this? Does he follow you?” She asked suddenly, voice rising in excitement.

“No way, that would never- Ohmygod. He followed me… When did that happen?! I can’t believe he followed me a week ago and I never noticed. _Shit,_ he probably saw that really embarrassing video of us dancing in our onsies… I'm going to delete myself I swear to God-“

“Shut up Barry, we were adorable in that video, and all of your other followers could see it. Just because you have a huge crush on the guy doesn’t mean you should be embarrassed. He probably thought we were adorable.”

“Iris.” Barry deadpans, unimpressed with her terrible attempt at comforting him, “They were pink and white bunny onesies, with floppy ears and matching fuzzy socks, and we were dancing to Shake it Off. No screw that, we were flopping around like idiots. There is no way he thought we were adorable in that video, he probably thought we were mad.”

“Really? Because he reblogged that too:”

 **Good-Vibes-Only:** Adorable :)

** ^-^ **

**_ April 2015: _ **

**__ **

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Hi Cisco… I’m in love with you…………………………………………………………………… ARIL FOOLS! Gotya! Totally fooled you didn’t I? I’m so funny. But seriously- did it work? ^-^_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_Wow, you are an evil genius. You totally got me there, I'm wounded. Also; I hope you realise it’s the 5 th, and April Fools only counts on the 1st… nice try._

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Shhhh… it was all part of my cunning plan. I got you when you least expected it ^-^_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_It still didn’t count, better luck next year…_

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_You’re no fun. :/ I h8 u_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_You love me, you said so yourself…_

** ^-^ **

**_ June 2015: _ **

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Can you believe it? It’s been a year already since we started talking! That’s so weird; remember when your followers didn’t care about anything but your music?? Now all they can talk about is you… and me?? Like whut, I'm just the shy anon that doesn’t even have the guts to reveal myself after a YEAR!! Also that cover you just posted- INCREDIBLE! It’s like you just knew Panic! At the Disco are my favourite band… and that song!! I love it so much, we’re like the same person omfgggg ^-^_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_Aww omg it’s been a year! And don’t be so hard on yourself, there’s nothing wrong with being a little shy, and you shouldn’t let anyone pressure you into revealing yourself if you’re not ready. And aghh thankyouuuu, I’m so glad you like the song, it’s one of my favourites and it has a special meaning to me… *winkyface* Happy anniversary anon! XD_

_** ^-^ **_

** August 2015: **

“Iris, are you sure I don’t look stupid? Is the flower crown too much” He asks cautiously for the hundredth time, fidgeting under the bright spotlight Iris dragged from her room for him.

“For the last time, you look fine, stop stalling. If anyone looks ridiculous, it’s me. I can’t believe I let you talk me into the gold glitter, I look like a stripper.” She complains, picking lint off her white shirt and checking her makeup in the camera lens for the tenth time.

“Is this even a good idea? What if people hate it? That would be so embarrassing.” He rambles, flopping back on the mattress behind him dramatically.

“Shut up, your followers have been requesting a Q and A for ages now, and you promised them you’d do it once you hit 10,000.”

“Promise me you at least chose nice questions.” He demands, pouting slightly.

“Sure I did, okay? Get ready; I'm turning the camera on… now!”

Barry just hopes to God he doesn’t regret this…

** ^-^ **

**_ September 2015: _ **

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Hi! Sorry I’ve been gone a while, my sister just moved out and now I'm getting ready to leave too, so I’ve been super busy. What have I missed? Have you been up to anything fun recently?_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_You haven’t missed much don’t worry XD I got some really exciting news, but I can’t tell anyone about it until after Christmas… Lots of people have been worried about you, because you were gone so long, including me :/ Also you and your sister are moving out at the same time? How does that work? Are you both going to college? How old are you??? I'm CURIOUS…_

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_I'm sorry I worried anyone!! Wow, sometimes I forget it’s not just you that sees these messages, you have like a billion followers who are probably sick of me aghh -_- Yeah, my sister and I are both going to college, we’re both 18 :) ((I'm so scared and excited eeeee))_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_I don’t have a billion followers, nearly 15,000- which seems like a billion tbh… SCARY!!! I hope you have a great time at your new college, trust me it’s not as scary as you think. I started college a year early because of my big brain XD but music is all I really want to do… much to my parent’s disappointment…_

**_ December 2015 _ **

“IRIS! You’ve been home less than an hour and you’ve already made a huge mess in the kitchen. Since when did you even know how to turn on an oven?” Barry grumbles loudly, pushing the dirty dishes out of the way and wiping up a suspicious-looking patch of brownie batter.

“I am a strong independent woman now, and who doesn’t love brownies?  It’s _Christmas,_ stop being such a scrooge.”

“At least I don’t look like a Grinch, like you.” He retorts, sticking his tongue out at her and finally finding the eggnog he was searching for.

“You’re an alcoholic Barry. Don’t get too sloppy, I thought we were going to make a video for your Tumblr? Your followers are _desperate_ to see me, I’m the best part of your videos obviously.”

“Oh please, people only like you because they ship us. ‘It’s not weird because they’re _obviously_ not blood related.’” He teases, easily quoting one of the most popular comments on his videos with Iris.

She just smirks devilishly, “Oh I don’t know Bar, it looks like a lot of people are shipping you with one very cute punk rock singer, who you’ve had a crush on for over a year…”

The blush that suddenly overtakes Barry’s face is brighter than the santa mug in his hands, “Shut up Iris! I do _not_ have a crush on him!”

“Of course not… It’s just funny that the two people most shipped with Vibe is you and that anon he keeps messaging… who could it possibly be?”

Barry just sighs, staring into his eggnog thoughtfully, “Irony at its finest. The only thing that could possibly be preventing him from asking me out is _me.”_

“If you just _told_ him, you wouldn’t have this problem now would you?”

Let’s just say the fight that ensued prevented them from ever getting started on that video together…

** ^-^ **

**_ January 2016: _ **

**ArcticOcelot:** _I’ve literally shipped Vibe and his anon since the beginning, but… I mean- The Flash is adorable and they’re perfect for each other! I'm so tornnnn_

**DustySmoak:** _I loooove Vibe, and The Flash is so cute! Who even is that anon guy? He’s just a bit annoying and whiny if you ask me…_

**Chewy-Lemon:** _Honestly, The Flash is a bit too sickly for me. I don’t really get what Vibe likes about him, when did rock music and flower pictures ever have anything to do with each other… Eh_

** ^-^ **

**_ February 2016 _ **

**Good-Vibes-Only:** _I’ve been waiting SO LONG to announce this, and I can’t believe it’s actually happening, aghhhh:_

**[[Cisco Ramon, 2016 tour:**

_Coast City: May 20th_

_Starling City: May 22nd_

_National City: May 23 rd_

_Midway City: May 25 th_

_Coast City: May 26 th_

_Central City: May 28 th_

**Tickets available March 12 th]]**

** ^-^**

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_OHMYGOD You’re going on tour IM SO EXCITED!! Congratulations!! You must be so happy, and reaaaally hope I get to come and see you live… I've started saving up for tickets alreadyyyyy!_

**To: The-Flash [anon]**

**From: Good-Vibes-Only**

_Thankyoooou! I'm so glad you’re excited, I'm absolutely terrified but it’s gonna be so great!! I can’t wait!!!_

** ^-^ **

**The-Flash:** _Woaaaaaaah! Congrats on that tour @ Good-Vibes-Only, I can’t wait to see you live!_

**[Reblogged by Good-Vibes-Only]**

**Good-Vibes-Only:** _I can’t wait for you to see me! Check you inbox… I may have made sure you’d be there… and if I don’t see you after there will be TROUBLE! XD_

** ^-^ **

** March 2016: **

“Hey everyone, so I’ve been seeing a lot of comments about me and Cisco; who you probably know as Good-Vibes-Only on Tumblr, and I thought I’d finally address all of the rumours properly.” Barry explains with a bright grin on his face.

Sitting on his bed and talking to his camera is still a strange feeling, but since posting his first video 7 months ago he’s become even more popular than he ever thought possible.

“Of course you all know I absolutely adore Vibe, and I have for a while now. Honestly, when he first followed me I lost my shit, and I still fangirl a little bit- occasionally… okay quite often.” He sighs to himself, unlocking his phone and reading through the quick notes he typed for this video.

He’s nervous… of course he is. Who wouldn’t be? He’s talking to what feels like the whole world about a guy he’s been a little bit in love with for god-knows-how-long. He’s terrified…

** ^-^ **

**Super-Tiny:** _So FlashVibe isn’t a thing… new mission: find out who the anon is and start planning the wedding._

**DustySmoak:**  NOOOo, I shipped The-Flash and Vibe so hard :( I bet the anon is really lame irl… ughh

** ^-^ **

**_ April 2016: _ **

The first thing Barry saw when he opened up Tumblr on his laptop was a link to a livestream. Cisco was livestreaming, and according to the activity on his page he was also answering questions.

“For everyone who just joined, we’re discussing possible options for who my super-secret anon friend could be. I was bullied into this, I swear.” Barry’s breath hitches, and panic fills his chest.

“Obviously we aren’t actually gonna figure it out, I just want to discuss your theories.so… ArciticOcelot says: ‘Maybe it’s Leonard Snart, he’s cute.’ Well, I don’t disagree there- he is cute, but Mr Cold isn’t nerdy or adorable at all.”

He pauses for a moment, scrolling through something on his phone, and Barry relaxes.

“Oliver Queen? Yummy, but I don’t think so. He’s with Laurel, or Felicity… or Diggle. Who even knows?” He laughs, and the sound gives Barry butterflies even through his tinny laptop speakers.

“The Flash?” He laughs, pausing for a moment thoughtfully, “God, no.”

Suddenly he can’t breathe. Cisco didn’t even try to explain himself; he just rejected the idea… like it was absolutely _wrong._

Barry’s humiliated, honestly. He feels like he’s just been stabbed in the heart with an icicle. Impulsively, he slaps his computer shut and pushes it away, grabbing his phone and speed-dialling Iris. Who else would he even _think_ to talk to in this situation?

About half a pint of ice cream and two hours later, he finally ends the call- emotionally drained and absolutely exhausted. Some part of himself, like self-hate or just general curiosity, makes him log back onto Tumblr, just to make sure nothing earth-shattering happened in the livestream that he should know about.

Of course he was just kidding himself- he’s absolutely hopeless.

** ^-^ **

**ArcticOcelot:** _Omg, I think Cisco offended Barry in that livestream a week ago… #awkward_

**DustySmoak:** _Barry’s ignored anything to do with Vibe since he said that… I think he was overreacting. Grow Up! #TeamVibe_

**[Reblogged by Chewy-Lemon]**

**Chewy-Lemon:** _definitely, #TeamVibe Barry’s just a whiny baby, TAKE A JOKE._

_** ^-^ **_

**Diggly-Bear:** _Shit, when did people start taking sides? #TeamFlash all the way! Barry didn’t deserve to be treated like that, just because Vibe’s poor ego couldn’t take being friend zoned._

**Screaming-Dinah:** _Cisco wasn’t friend zoned! Don’t be silly. Barry was the one whose ego couldn’t take a tiny joke. #TeamVibe. Duh_

**Queen-Intolerant:** _That wasn’t a joke, it was just cruel. I’d be disgusted if someone treated me like that in front of thousands of people. #TeamFlash, Cisco could do with a lesson on loyalty._

** ^-^ **

**_ May 2016: _ **

**DustySmoak:** _AGHH I'm SO EXCITED! Cisco’s concert tonight!!_

**[Reblogged by ArcticOcelot]**

  **ArcticOcelot:** _what do you think is gonna happen at the Central City concert? Will Barry show up? Will the anon? Everything is falling apart!!!_

**DustySmoak:** _I know right? Cisco must be freaking out, he lost his anon and Barry at the same time, and apparently people were fighting at his concert in Coast City. #TeamBarry VS #TeamFlash_

**ArcticOcelot:** _I heard about that!! Be careful tonight, I don’t want you to get hurt!! Have fun at the concert though, I hope everything goes great- and maybe the drama will calm down soon…_

** ^-^ **

Barry has no idea what to do, if he’s honest. He should go to the Vibe concert- he _knows_ he should. He was literally given a ticket from Cisco himself, and he promised Iris. He hasn’t seen her in months because of school, and she’s been excited for weeks.

But at the same time, he knows it would be a terrible idea to show up as _Barry and his sister._ It would be bad enough going alone, but with someone as noticeable as iris, he has no chance of being ignored.

He’s still upset about what happened too. Cisco insulted him in front of all of his followers, and now their respective ‘fanbases’ are _fighting_ each other. Literally. They’re FigHTing, at almost every concert so far. Security had to be called _three times._

He still wants to go. _So badly._ He’s loved Cisco’s music for over two years now, and he’s bought both of the EP’s he’s released, he even downloaded his terrible first-attempt from soundcloud in 2013. Seeing him perform live would make him _so happy._ He just can’t miss it.

** ^-^ **

The concert was _amazing,_ so far. Of course their seats were the closest to the stage Barry’s ever been, which proved _very_ useful, everyone around them was way too busy trying to be noticed by Cisco to realise they were two feet away from Barry and Iris.

All of the songs were perfect, of course Barry had memorised the entire setlist from people who had attended the concert already, including _When the day met the night_ and _Kiss you inside out,_ of course.

Things started to go south as soon as Cisco drifted from the setlist. At first the whole room erupted, when he started playing the first chords of an unknown song on his acoustic guitar. Most people probably assumed it was a new original song, but within seconds everyone recognised the familiar tune and the whole room went silent. Literally- Barry would swear that the only thing you could hear in those moments was Cisco’s guitar and the shallow breaths of 5,000 people.

And then things _really_ turned into chaos.

“Oh my god Barry, he’s singing about _you.”_ Iris whispers to him frantically, and half a second later the girl sat right next to them recognises him.

“Holy Shit! It’s Barry!” And she turns to her friend, obviously, “Look, its Barry and Iris. They actually came!”

Then it ripples, like a pebble thrown into a pond, and by the time Cisco reaches the chorus _everyone_ around them knows Barry’s there.

Obviously, they have no idea what to do, people are freaking out because Cisco is singing about the drama, and half of the drama is sat _right there_ in the middle of all of the chaos. There is literally two halves of a fandom fighting, and Barry and Iris are sat right in the crossfire.

Naturally, they do the most simultaneously dramatic and understandable thing possible- they get up and walk out. A tiny, naïve part of Barry wants to believe that Cisco saw him, as he falters slightly in the second verse, but he tells himself he’s just making things up in his head now.

** ^-^ **

As soon as Barry opens Tumblr, home safe in his bed, he sees a video from the concert he was at just two hours ago.

It starts with the opening chords of Bad Blood, like Barry had assumed- of course it would be viral already. The quality isn’t great, and Barry can tell it was filmed a lot further from the stage, but you can see what happens pretty quickly.

There’s an obvious disturbance near the front of the crowd, at the exact time Barry can remember people noticing him and Iris. Eventually the word spreads far enough to reach the person holding the camera, as someone around them shouts something about Barry.

Thankfully, the camera doesn’t catch Barry and Iris running out, but very clearly catches Cisco’s face as he recognises Barry, frowns, and misses two chords.

Watching the video, Barry doesn’t even notice he’s crying until the song ends and a tear hits his computer screen. Evidently, Barry missed an important part of the evening, as the whole room quiets again and Cisco moves to sit at the front of the stage, no music playing.

Then Cisco starts to talk, and Barry’s heart reaches his throat.

“Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the music tonight. Especially that last song, but don’t read into that too much just yet, listen to what I have to say first. Confession time.” He pauses, noticeably struggling to keep his composure.

“What I said in that livestream, I swear I didn’t mean any offence to Barry, or anyone for that matter. In fact, I couldn’t have more admiration and respect for him. He’s incredible, and I love what he does- if that makes any sense.” He grins nervously, “In fact, I love what he _does_ so much that it would be… incredibly awkward, if it turned out to be him sending those anonymous messages all that time. Because… that would mean that the pretty pastel boy I’d been crushing on for the last Six months… would be the same adorable, nerdy mystery boy I’d been infatuated with for almost two years now.”

The screams that erupted from that crowd… it’s a miracle that building was still standing.

Obviously eager to retreat backstage, Cisco stands up and grabs his guitar, “Just please, stop the violence.”

And that was the end of the video.

** ^-^ **

**_ June 2016: _ **

For some reason, Barry thought he’d need to drink something strong to do this. He doesn’t, of course not, but he _is_ terrified.

He has to do it though. If Cisco could spill his guts like that to 5,000 people, he could send a stupid message. He’d sent something close to a hundred in the past two years, it’s practically second nature. He just has to deselect that anonymous button.

So he does.

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash**

_Hi. This is really terrifying, but I’ve been obsessed with you for a while and it’s time to be honest. It’s me. Your anon, your ‘adorable, nerdy mystery boy’ A little birdie told me you’ve been infatuated with me for two years… which is funny because I’ve been completely in love with you ever since I stumbled across your blog for the first time in 2013. So Hi, I’m Barry, you’re Cisco, and you were right- this is really awkward. ^-^_

That day, Tumblr had a meltdown.

** ^-^ **

**_ December 2016: _ **

“Barry! Stop being a little nerd and get over there!” Iris yelled, waving the very expensive camera in her hand about precariously.

“Fine, fine, I’m going. Just remember that if you break that camera I will break your fingers.” He threatens, hiding the blush on his cheeks and shuffling across the room to stand in front of the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the West living room.

Like the clumsy idiot he is, he stumbles over some discarded wrapping paper, and nearly takes out the entire tree- but luckily there’s someone there to catch him. Like his Knight in Shining Armour.

“Hi there.” Cisco giggles, cradling Barry’s skinny frame in his warm arms.

“Hi.”

With a contented sigh, Barry rights himself on his feet and wraps his arms around Cisco’s waist, letting his boyfriend thread his fingers through his hair out of habit. They just stand there gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment, like those disgustingly cute couples on TV.

Suddenly a bright flash breaks them out of their trances, and both boys turn to glare at Iris for ruining the moment, but she just points to something above their heads. Sure enough; there’s mistletoe hanging from a branch above the two of them. It’s almost like Iris planned it, the cheeky little monster.

They both glance up at the plant at the same time, then back to each other, and _finally,_ they kiss under the mistletoe. Like the horrifically cliché idiots they are…

** ^-^ **

**To: Good-Vibes-Only**

**From: The-Flash [anon]**

_Merry Christmas ^-^_

_[3 images attached]_

**_ THE END  _ **


End file.
